Cerebrito
by ChrisWolvShy
Summary: Mi vida en la escuela no ha sido del todo fácil, soy la típica nerd de la escuela, aislada de los demás, a la que suelen acosar y molestar, y la clásica situación de gustar del chico más popular de la secundaria. Me llamo Twilight Sparkle, y esta es la historia sobre mi estancia en "Canterlot High School".
1. Prólogo

**04/11/14**

**Hola!**

**Bien, yo soy nuevo en escribir por aquí, este es mi primer fanfic de My Little Pony.**

**Ah, antes de comenzar, aclaro que este fic toma lugar en un Universo Alterno y los personajes son humanizados, para que no haya dudas.**

**Espero que les guste...**

**Nota: MLP: FiM le pertenece a Hasbro**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cerebrito<strong>

_**Prólogo**_

Twilight's POV

Las clases comienzan mañana, bueno para algunos, más aburrido para otros, la verdad, a mí me gusta mucho el estudio, se podría decir que literalmente estoy _clavada a los libros_, la mayor parte del tiempo me verás con uno en las manos, o en una, si con la otra sostengo algún pequeño refrigerio, u otro libro, enfocando mi cabeza en dos al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, mi alegría por empezar la escuela mañana no está en el rango más alto posible de todos, debido a que mi _pequeña_ obsesión por los libros, me ha traído algunas consecuencias negativas, pues siendo yo tan estudiosa y algunas veces aislada del mundo, soy la _nerd_ de mi escuela: _Canterlot High School_, significa, abusada, molestada, ignorada, ese tipo de situaciones…sin embargo, si a mis compañeros se les hace simple o aburrido decirme _nerd_ como todo mundo lo hace, se refieren varias veces a mí por mi apodo de hace tiempo: _"Cerebrito"_

Aparte de ello, siempre soy molestada por mi tonta compañera de clase: Sunset Shimmer, la chica más popular de mi escuela, me hace ver siempre como una idiota, esperando a que algo realmente humillante me suceda para poder tomar una foto o un video y después dejarme en ridículo. Ella solamente se empeña en hacer mi vida miserable, no quisiera nadie meterse con ella, es cruel, despiadada, cero corazón.

La razón por la que la mencionada y yo no nos llevamos como _pan y leche_, es que de todos los estudiantes del colegio, yo fui la primera en enfrentarme a ella, darle la cara, cuando ella molestaba sin sentido alguno a una de las chicas más dulces y tiernas que conozco: mi compañera y única amiga Fluttershy.

La verdad, no me arrepiento de haberla defendido en aquella ocasión que les comento de Sunset, pues hacer una amiga fue un cambio para mí en la secundaria, me ayudó mucho a darme cuenta que talvez no los estudios lo son todo en la escuela, aunque Fluttershy pueda ser tan _cascarón de huevo_ como yo, pero por diferentes razones, ella es muy tímida, me ha hecho ver que tener amigas puede ser positivo para mí, más siendo una nerd, mi número de amigos no es positivo.

Ella siendo mi única amiga, es con la que me puedo abrir más, contándole hasta mis más íntimos secretos…bueno puede que ella sepa uno que otro, sin embargo, no conoce uno de los más secretos que tengo: estoy enamorada de Flash Sentry, el chico más popular de Canterlot High.

Estoy consciente de que no existe las relaciones entre chicas nerds y chicos populares, más no puedo evitarlo, como podría hacerlo siendo el hombre más apuesto que conozco: es tan atractivo, muy divertido y gracioso, muchos populares pueden ser unos cabezotas, pero él es realmente amable y lindo, y es taaaaaan sexy, hum, hum, hum.

En cambio, yo ni novio he tenido alguna vez, lo único que sé de chicos es que usan _tales orinales_ y les encanta la carne, soy tan solitaria como Fluttershy, solo he dado besos a mi madre y mi padre, en la mejilla., y mi inteligencia nadie la entiende.

Siempre me he preguntado por qué casi nadie socializa con la gente lista, es de lo más importante en la escuela, supongo que le gente popular siendo de IQ bajo, no abre los ojos.

Como sea, me tengo que preparar para el día de mañana, libros, libretas, apuntes, ropa que usaré para mi día. Creo que está todo listo, espero que mañana mi amanecer escolar comience en un crepúsculo brillante.


	2. Nueva cara

**04/12/14**

**Hola!**

**Aquí el primer capítulo de la historia, también siento la demora. :3**

**Gracias por dejar _reviews_ Saturn22, Princess Super Star, Zero Lynx y MrBrony25.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 1. Nueva cara<em>  
><strong>

Al día siguiente, Lunes, Twilight ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela, en compañía de su hermano menor Spike y su hermano mayor Shining Armor, quienes eran llevados en su auto por su padre Night Light, aunque las ganas de la joven no eran del todo grandes, pues en el trayecto sugirió que pasaran por su amiga Fluttershy para acompañarles, pero al momento de llegar a su casa, se enteró de que había enfermado de gripe y debía quedarse en casa al menos hasta mañana. Esto desaminó a Twilight, era el primer día y debía pasarlo al menos sin su única amiga y peor, era el primer día de clases, era importante que cada estudiante estuviese presente.

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos después de haber llegado a la escuela, y que Twilight tomara su propio camino diferente al de sus hermanos, Spike tomaba clases en un área lejos del de ella por ser menor de edad y Shining quien era entrenador del equipo de futbol, se dirigió a su casillero para dejar algunos de los libros, entonces se miró en su espejo, de nuevo reflexionando sobre la apariencia física de su rostro, pues se dejaban apreciar uno que otro granito y además usaba algunas gafas, otra burla para ella.<p>

Una vez que salió de sus pensamientos, cerró su casillero y se dirigió a su primera clase, sin embargo y sin ningún aviso una voz conocida que no quería ni esperaba escuchar la hizo detener sus pasos.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué hay de nuevo Cerebrito?- la llamó una chica de pelo ondulado de colores amarillo y rojo, quien usaba una blusa color púrpura con una marca de sol en ella, sobre esta una chaqueta color negra, falda color anaranjado y botas de cuero negras y flamas rosas, ella no era otra más que Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight trató de ser valiente, así que volteó en dirección a ella quedando cara a cara con la cruel joven.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sunset, tengo que ir a clase?- replicó la peli púrpura frunciendo el ceño.

Sunset comenzó a reírse.

-Mírate nada más, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás usando? Te ves totalmente estúpida, dime ¿No te da vergüenza ser tan fea?-

Twilight simplemente miró su ropa, usaba una blusa color blanco con mangas, por encima una camisa sin tirantes color gris de botones, una falda color púrpura, medias blancas y zapatos de tacón negros, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta.

Los estudiantes que estaban cerca se acercaron para ver la discusión y luego de ver a Twilight comenzaron a reírse, las mejillas de esta se tornaron del color de un tomate, entonces sintió que unas lágrimas frescas se asomaban en sus ojos púrpuras cuando las burlas aumentaron, sin embargo, no podía pareces débil ante Sunset, así que trató lo más posible de contenerlas.

Para evitar seguir escuchando todas las risas de los jóvenes, se dio vuelta y salió del pasillo, dejando a Shimmer con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Pobrecita, qué patético ser una Cerebrito- susurró para sí misma Sunset con una risita

* * *

><p>La clase de historia ya había comenzado hace cinco minutos, Twilight trataba de olvidar lo ocurrido hace un momento, más le era imposible, pues esa no era la primera vez, ella como muchos otros estudiantes, como Fluttershy habían sido víctimas de constantes fastidios de Sunset, tratar de despejar su mente de todas las burlas que le había otorgado no era sencillo, eran realmente humillantes.<p>

De pronto la puerta del aula se abrió, entró una chica de pelo de siete colores, jos violetas, una camisa negra, por encima una sudadera cian que le llegaba al ombligo, falda de mezclilla azul y zapatillas de deporte cian. La profesora, la señorita Cheerilee fijó su mirada molesta en ella.

-Señorita Dash, pensaba que ya no venía, me puede explicar por qué llegó…- miró su reloj de mano-…cinco minutos tarde a la clase?-

-Se me hizo tarde, el tráfico y esas cosas- respondió la joven como si no le importase

-Ese no es pretexto, usted debe llegar a la hora que es, así que trate de levantarse más temprano-

-Oiga agradezca que llegué- susurró para ella

-¡¿Qué dijo?!-

-Nada-

-La próxima la mandó a detención, escuchó?- Dash asintió- Bien, vaya a tomar asiento al lado de la señorita Sparkle-

-Oh no! ¿Al lado de la Cerebrito?- se quejó Rainbow

Al instante la clase comenzó a reír discretamente.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- pidió Cheerilee

-Ya vio cómo está vestida, parece secretaria, no estudiante- bromeó la de pelo arcoíris

Todo el mundo volteó a ver a Twilight sólo para reírse más, entonces ella se encogió de hombros lentamente en vergüenza.

-¡Ya basta! Ahora sí, ¡Detención!- le gritó la profesora

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?-

-Por burlarse de su compañera, y por negarse a una orden mía, ahora pídale una disculpa a Twilight-

Rainbow Dash se volvió hacia Twilight.

-Dame una disculpa Twilight- bromeó Dash

Toda la clase estalló en risas por aquel chascarrillo.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- pidió Cheerilee

-Usted me dijo que le pidiera una disculpa y eso hice- contestó entre risas la peli arcoíris

-¿Haciéndose la chistosita, no? ¡Doble detención!-

-Pero…-

-¡Sin peros! Ahora sí, discúlpese-

Dash volvió a mirar a Sparkle.

-Lo siento- dijo con una voz grave y forzada

Entonces fue a sentarse a su lado. La señorita Cheerilee volvió a la clase. Más de lo que nadie era consiente era que Twilight soltaba algunas lágrimas en silencio, apenas iba comenzando el día y ya le habían hecho dos burlas, lo peor es que estaba sola en ese momento, como deseaba que Fluttershy estuviese ahí, seguramente le diría algunas palabras confortantes como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, con una gran dulzura. No era justo, ¿Qué tenía de malo ser inteligente? Era motivo de burla? Tristemente para ella sí.

Rainbow Dash suspiró luego de saber que tenía doble detención ya en el día, no era la primera ocasión, pero sí le sentaba muy molesto, trató de ir al corriente de la clase, pero debido a que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de Historia y había llegado tarde, no sabía qué demonios era lo que la profesora decía.

Furtivamente dio una mirada a Twilight, notando que su libreta tenía escrito parte del apunte de las explicaciones de Cheerilee, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a copiar de sus notas, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando vio algo en las hojas, estaban húmedas, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando.

-Estás, ¿Llorando?- se sorprendió Dash, sonando extrañamente culpable. Cabe destacar que ella había formado parte una que otra ocasión en las burlas hacia Twilight, sin embargo, solamente creía que eran bromas leves, que nada más terminaban en una gran risa y luego la _Cerebrito_ volvía a reponerse, nunca había visto que las risas contra ella la condujeran a las lágrimas, Rainbow no sabía cómo sentirse ahora.

Twilight metió los dedos debajo de sus gafas para limpiar el líquido de sus ojos y luego sus mejillas.

-No importa- contestó sin más.

* * *

><p>Dejó caer la bandeja de su almuerzo con un suspiro, se sentó en la mesa de la cafetería más alejada de los chicos que pudieran hacerle burla, de su mochila tomó un libro para dar un repaso a la lección de hoy de Historia y de paso otras más. Mientras hacía sus dos actividades en la mesa, sus oídos se animaron cuando escuchó la silla de al lado en la que estaba arrastrarse, para su sorpresa, encontró con que era la chica de cabello de arcoíris la que se encontraba junto a ella.<p>

-Oye- la llamó

Twilight frunció el ceño. -¿Qué? ¿Viniste a _pedirme otra disculpa_?-

-No, solo…quería…disculparme-

Esta declaración la dejó confundida, ¿Disculparse? Desde cuándo se disculpaba con ella, o mejor, cuando ALGUIEN se había disculpado con ella. Clavó sus ojos en ella.

-Oh, está bien, ya estoy acostumbrada de todos modos- contestó suavemente

Rainbow no perdió más tiempo y estaba lista para irse, era seguro que Twilight no tenía ánimos de hablar, así que tomó su mochila, se levantó y la puso sobre su hombro, lo que ella no sabía es que esta se encontraba medio abierta por lo que de esta cayo a los pies de la chica de pelo morado algo que lo último que deseaba era que cayese y que los demás vieran, aquello era…un libro, pero no un libro de texto de alguna asignatura, sino uno de lectura. Twilight lo notó y al instante se quedó sin palabras, cuando recogió dicho libro reconoció su portada, decía: _Daring Do y la búsqueda de la piedra de zafiro_. Ella conocía ese libro, era uno de sus favoritos, pero no era aquello lo que le sorprendía, sino que Rainbow Dash, una chica atlética y de una actitud relajada como ella, se tomase tiempo para la lectura.

Miró que Dash se alejaba, ignorante de que Twilight había visto su _secretito_, así que se levantó y corrió para alcanzarla.

-Eh, espera-

Rainbow Dash volteó y vio a Twilight aproximándosele.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Se te cayó esto- respondió enseñándole el libro

En ese momento Rainbow deseaba desaparecer de ahí y llegar a un lugar muy lejos, no podía estarle pasando eso, alguien había descubierto que llevaba consigo un libro de lectura.

-Q…q…qu..qué? E…eso, eso no es mió- tartamudeó tontamente

-Si lo es, cayó de tu mochila que traes entreabierta, deberías cerrarla-

-Shhhhhhhhhh- la hizo guardar silencio, asegurándose que nadie en la cafetería hubiera visto aquello, rápidamente tomo el libro de sus manos y lo guardó en su mochila de nuevo.

-Qué pasa? No tiene nada de…-

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie- comenzó a rogar Dash

-Escucha yo…-

-Por favor, lamentotodoloquetedijelamentohabermereídodetíalgunasvecesporfavornoselodigasanadiesinotodosdiránqueamimegustaleeryafectaráamireputacióntedarétodoloquequierasmedejarédereírdetíparasiempre…-

-¡Oye!- cayó todo su largo, rápido y confuso suplico- Descuida, no tiene nada de malo leer, a mí también me gusta mucho ese libro, y… no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, pero…-

-Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias…- detuvo su gratitud dándose cuenta de que había algo más que tenía que decir- escucha…siento haberme reído de ti hace rato en Historia, y, también por otras ocasiones, es que…-

-Descuida, no has sido la única, y como dije, ya estoy acostumbrada-

-Gracias, y también por no decirle a nadie sobre…tu sabes- señalo con la cabeza su mochila

Rainbow se volteó para alejarse, pero se detuvo apenas unos pasos, volteó y regresó hacia Twilight.

-Sabes Cerebri…Twilight, ahora me doy cuenta de que no sé cómo se pueden reír de ti, tú no eres como los otros creen, eres una gran chica, talvez tan grandiosa como yo, ja-

Las dos rieron.

-Juntémonos alguna vez- concluyó, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Twilight quedó muy feliz, alguien se había disculpado sinceramente con ella y quería ser su amiga.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí termina el capítulo, no hubo momentos de Twilight y Flash en este, pero no se preocupen, en el siguiente si lo habrá, por el momento hasta aquí. Hasta entonces, cuídense…<em>

_Y recuerden, Dejar Review es Mágico._


	3. El, me defendió?

**17/12/14**

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Siento si tardó un poquis…:3**

**Gracias por dejar reviews Saturn22, Fasara, Adagio 5682, twilight y flash love, MrBrony25, Zero Lynx, Princess Super Star, SmurfetteKatyCat y pegasister del alma. **

**Se los agradezco mucho, de verdad! : )**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2. El…me defendió?<strong>_

Minutos después, Twilight, estaba por abandonar la cafetería, pues quedaban pocos momentos para que la siguiente clase diera inicio siempre se adelantaba para llegar temprano al aula, incluso varias veces, encontraba el salón vacío, lo cual le servía para mirar el libro de la asignatura por un rato.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la puerta, giró la cabeza en dirección a todo el lugar, recordando lo ocurrido hace un momento con la joven de pelo de arcoíris, esbozó una sonrisa de solo recordarlo, no creía que aparte de Fluttershy lograría conseguir otra amistad, pero volviendo a la realidad, continuó caminando hacia la salida, sin dejar de voltear atrás, cuando, y como no se fijaba por donde iba, terminó estampándose con alguien con quien nunca en su vida creyó toparse, pues esa persona no era otra que, el chico más popular de la secundaria, Flash Sentry, pero no solamente eso, sino que este sostenía un vaso de soda en su mano, y al chocar contra Twilight terminó derramándolo sobre su camiseta y su chaqueta.

A Twilight se le fueron totalmente las palabras de la boca, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de pasar, desconocía si era por el hecho de que había derramado accidentalmente refresco sobre él, o era por a quién se lo había tirado, a Flash Sentry, ¡Flash Sentry!

La chica de pelo púrpura retrocedió lentamente de él, levantando defensivamente las manos a la altura de su pecho.

-Ah…yo…yo…lo…- intentaba pedirle una disculpa, más no podía formular las palabras, pues pensaba que él se enfadaría con ella.

-No, descuida, creo que no debimos toparnos así, verdad?- la interrumpió el joven de pelo azul con una risita.

Twilight quedó sorprendida y a la vez confundida, pues había notado que él no se había molestado con ella, y respondió de una forma muy amable, entonces comenzó a intentar limpiar su camiseta con la manga de su blusa, sin embargo, fue detenida cuando Flash tomo su mano.

-No te preocupes, después arreglo esto- le dijo, por su lado el rostro de Twilight se tornó del color de un tomate al notar el agarre de Flash a su mano. Unos segundos después, él noto que traía la mano de Twilight pegada a la suya y levemente la soltó para que su cara se pusiera de la misma forma que la de ella y luego soltar una risa, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, Twilight observaba la pura apostura de su rostro, sin embargo, su accidental encuentro embarazoso fue interrumpido cuando…

-Oye Flash, qué estás haciendo con ella?- preguntó una voz que, por desgracia, Twilight reconoció instantáneamente.

Ambos voltearon la cabeza para descubrir la fuente de aquella voz, y esta no era otra más que la de Sunset Shimmer.

-Deberías tener cuidado, no ves que te podría contagiar su fealdad?- volvió a hablar, ganándose pequeñas risas de algunos estudiantes por ahí cerca, provocando que la expresión facial de Twilight se volviese a poner roja, esta vez de vergüenza.

-Sunset, eso no es muy amable- respondió Flash

-Oh, vamos Flash, solo estoy bromeando- contestó Sunset, con una sonrisa inocente falsa

-Pues podrías bromear sin herir los sentimientos de las personas!- alzó la voz obteniendo una mirada sorprendida de Sunset y aún más de Twilight.

-Flash, no te pongas así, solamente estoy evitando que te acerques a esta Cerebrito, digo, por qué quisieras estar con esta niña horrible?-

-¡Te pedí que no le dijeras así! Ahora, por favor, déjala ya-

Twilight sintió un nudo en el estómago y luego algunas vueltas, mientras en su rostro se curveaba una pequeña sonrisa, Flash se había puesto delante de ella, cualquier chica estaría feliz por ello.

Sunset quedó boquiabierta, no podía creer que Flash, el más popular de la escuela haya dado la cara por Twilight, la Cerebrito.

* * *

><p>En el pasillo principal, la joven de gafas corría tras el chico de pelo azul.<p>

-Oye, Flash!- le gritó, Flash se dio la vuelta para ver a la chica de pelo púrpura quién trataba de recuperar el aliento después de seguirlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó él, con las manos en sus jeans

-Yo…um…quería, agradecerte por…- Twilight sentía que su corazón iba a estallar

-No hay problema, eh…tengo que ir al baño- respondió y luego salió corriendo hacia el mencionado lugar, dejando a Twilight sumida en sus pensamientos.

"_No debería ni molestarme, digo, es Flash Sentry, el chico más guapo y popular de la escuela ¿Qué soy yo? Solamente una Cerebrito, una fea, una garnacha, por qué querría hablar conmigo?"_

* * *

><p>La puerta del aula de matemáticas se abrió, presentándose el joven de cabello azul en ella, Twilight dejó de escribir en su cuaderno y miró a la entrada, sorprendida de ver en la misma aula que ella a Flash, le había tocado mate con él.<p>

-Hola, señorita Chrysalis- lo saludó el chico

-Oh, señor Sentry, tarde como siempre, no?- contestó la profesora, una mujer de pelo color azul metálico, de vestido negro, zapatillas negras y diez kilos de maquillaje negro en la cara- siéntese antes de que lo mande a detención-

-Pues mándeme si se atreve- susurró él, al des alcance de los oídos de ella, Chrysalis no era su maestra favorita.

Twilight sintió que le iba a dar un infarto cuando vio que Flash tomaba asiento al lado de ella.

-Oh, hola- la saludó sentándose en el pupitre a su lado, la chica por su parte comenzó a sudar, estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada que su saludo repentino la hacía ponerse nerviosa

-H-hola- tartamudeó ella con palabras secas.

Flash trató de acomedirse a la clase, solo para notar que no tenía la más mínima idea que tanto estaba explicando la maestra Chrysalis, volteó a los lados para ver a quién podía preguntar de qué trataba la clase, en un momento notó que Twilight escribía sin cesar en su libreta.

-Oye- la llamó suavemente, Twilight volteó a verlo- te importa si, copio de ti?-

Twilight trataba de reprimir una gran sonrisa –No, claro que no- acercó su apunte hacia él, Flash le sonrió y comenzó a transcribir las notas de la chica en su cuaderno, a Twilight le apareció un sonrojo en su cara

Luego de unos sesenta segundos, le regresó su libreta y le dio una sonrisa llena de gratitud.

Twilight sentía que le daba un ataque de nervios, él era tan guapo, perfecto, y a diferencia de muchos chicos populares en otras escuelas, él no era grosero.

"_No entiendo por qué es lindo conmigo, por qué no me insulta como los demás, supongo que estoy equivocada y no todos son como Sunset, pero…él? ¿Por qué él?"_

Pasados varios minutos, la campana sonó, los estudiantes en la clase no perdieron tiempo en irse, Twilight guardaba sus útiles en su mochila, y cuando ya estaba lista para irse vio a Flash justo frente a ella.

-Uh…hasta luego?- le dijo, sin notar que le salió en forma de pregunta. Flash se dio cuenta y solamente rio.

-Sí, la respuesta es hasta luego- bromeó y luego retirándose del aula.

Twilight sentía como si estuviera dándose un baño en su propio sudor acompañado de nervios por todo el cuerpo. Si no hacía algo, en serio se iba a infartar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y hasta aquí llego, pero…qué va a pasar luego? Acerca de la relación reciente entre Twilight y Rainbow? Ugh, no sé, creo que me quedó malo este capítulo, no? Por fa, no me insulten tanto. Hasta la próxima. Recuerden, dejar review es mágico. Los quiere, chreisthewolf07. 3<strong>_


	4. Untitled

**Aloooooooo! ! !**

**Se que ha pasado un **_**poco**_** desde que elaboré el último capítulo de este fic, pro ya lo traje de vuelta otra vez. : 3**

**De nuevo, agradezco sus reviews MrBrony25, twilight sentry12, Fasara, Rea-07, Zero Lynx, Twi Pie2, pegasister del alma, NaomiMnM y gleysi. chavarria**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 4.<em>

-Owwwww, eso fue muy dulce de su parte- comentó Fluttershy mientras caminaba con su amiga Twilight después de haber escuchado el relato sobre la protección por parte de Flash Sentry hacia Twilight por Sunset.

-Sí, lo fue…-murmuró Twilight, inconsciente de la mini curva que se formaba en sus labios de solo recordar aquel momento, así mismo no pudo contener el impulso de ruborizarse ligeramente

-Tal vez, le gustas- bromeó Fluttershy arqueando burlonamente la ceja derecha, y sí bien las mejillas de la chica peli púrpura mostraban un color de pétalo de rosa, ahora parecían del color de un tomate.

-¡No, claro que no!- le susurró a la ojiacua confundida de su broma. Fluttershy le dio una pícara sonrisa.

-Oh, pero él te defendió, y fue muy lindo contigo, a pesar de tu _reputación _en la escuela, si me preguntas, yo creo que le gustas un poquis, je-

Twilight no podía dar crédito a la suposición de su amiga – No, no le gusto! es decir, veme, solamente soy una fea nerd y cerebrito, como dicen todos- explicó frunciendo el ceño

-Oh Twilight, relájate, solo estaba bromeando- explicó – y no digas que eres fea, tu eres naturalmente linda, no como algunas chicas que ocultan su verdadera apariencia bajo kilos y kilos de maquillaje, así como la maestra Chrysalis-

Twilight dio una sonrisa en gratitud a Fluttershy, ella sabía que si había algo que la caracterizaba**, **es que sabía dar palabras de conforte y dulzura – Gracias Fluttershy, y tú también lo eres-

-Hmmmm, no estoy tan segura de eso-

-¡Claro que sí! Oh, mira quién viene ahí- señalo Twilight a alguien que iba caminando en su dirección, se trataba de un chico de pelo rubio, camisa roja y jeans azules, su nombre, Big Macintosh.

Fluttershy volteó la cabeza para ver a dicho joven y enseguida su rostro tornarse de un color como el de Twilight hace un momento, algo más sobre la dulce chica, es que a ella le gustaba el tantito.

-Hola Big Mac- lo saludó Twilight mientras él pasaba junto a ellas, sin embargo, Fluttershy apenas y le alzó la mano en saludo

-Sip- fue lo único que respondió él, no es que fuese un nerd, pero tampoco popular, simplemente muy callado

Mientras, a Fluttershy aún no se le curaba el rubor en sus cachetes, al igual que no podía dejar de mirar al joven rubio, hasta que Twilight la hizo reaccionar con tres chasquidos de dedos

-Oye Fluttershy!-

-…-

-Jaja, oh, se me hace tarde para clase, te veo luego- se despidió ella

-Emmm…si- contestó suavemente la peli rosa, mientras Twilight la dejaba con su ligero trance de hace un segundo

* * *

><p>Twilight entró al aula para la próxima clase, pero apenas llegó al marco de la puerta deseaba que su clase fuese otra en un diferente salón, pues en el aula las únicas personas allí presentes eran Sunset Shimmer y otras tres, que eran con las chicas que más se juntaban, sus nombres eran Adagio, Aria y Sonata.<p>

-_Oh oh, creo que aún no han notado que estoy aquí, quizá pueda…_- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una bola de papel golpeó su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó Cerebrito?- la _saludó _Sunset con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa suspicaz

Twilight contuvo su miedo y la ignoró caminando hacia su asiento

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres sorda? Porque si es así, podrías agregarlo a la lista de _cosas que me hacen poco atractiva_- una de las amigas de Sunset, chocó puños con ella

Twilight mantuvo su ignorancia contra ellas y fue a tomar asiento en un pupitre, entonces algunos estudiantes llegaron al salón, y como era de esperarse para la estudiosa, varios intentaron evitarla.

-Oh, veo que tienes lentes nuevos- preguntó Sunset poniendo un codo en el asiento de Twilight, una vez más ella no prestó atención

-En serio, no tienes sentido de la moda, siempre vienes como un alienígena a la escuela- comentó una de las amigas de Sunset, Adagio. Otra vez, no obtuvieron respuesta

-Oye, nos vas a seguir ignorando cerebrito?- gruño otra del grupo de las bravuconas, Aria. Sin respuesta aún

-Bueno en ese caso, tú lo pediste- gritó la última miembro, Sonata.

Sin previo aviso, Sunset tomó las gafas de Twilight fuera de su rostro. –Oye- gritó Twilight

Así comenzó un juego de _El gato y el ratón_, Sunset y sus amigas se iban aventando las gafas la una a la otra y Twilight tratando de recuperarlas, pero en un momento Adagio no capturó las gafas y estas cayeron a sus pies, destruyéndose en varios pedazos.

Twilight miró a sus lentes con una expresión de horror en su rostro, se arrodilló y tomo algunos pedacitos, de pronto, ella escucho risitas.

-Oh Adagio que hiciste, la Cerebrito ya no podrá ver sin sus lentes- se burló la chica del pelo de fuego, chocando puños con la de pelo esponjado y amarillo

Twilight con la visión borrosa que tenía ahora, podía ver a algunos estudiantes riendo con Sunset y otros ajenos a la situación, peleando contra las lágrimas, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo del aula, sin darse cuenta que en ese momento, la campana de la escuela había sonado para que dieran inicio todas las clases del momento.

* * *

><p>Lloraba desconsoladamente <em>"¿Por qué a mí?"<em> pensó entre sollozos, mirando su reflejo en el espejo del sanitario

-¿Qué hice yo? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- sin embargo, interrumpió sus lamentos cuando descubrió algo que la dejó fría –Oh, por Dios! Era hora de clase y yo me salí!- así que secó sus lagrimas con sus manos, abrió el grifo del agua, para limpiar las manchas de su cara, y algún moco suelto que salía de su nazriz, trató de arreglar su cabello un poco y arreglar sus ojos irritados por el llanto, por fortuna, ella era la única en el baño en ese momento.

Luego de asegurarse de que no se viera como si estuviese llorando, cerró la llave, tomó su mochila y salió de ahí.

Caminaba por el solitario pasillo, con la cabeza gacha, respirando aún un poco por su llanto, cuando de pronto, a falta de su visión borrosa y su cabeza hacia abajo, chocó contra algo…o al menos pensaba, hasta que al levantar la vista, descubrió que era una persona, se trataba, como en la cafetería de Flash Sentry, quien la miró curioso.

-Oh, estás bien?-

En cualquier otro momento, su encuentro hubiese sido maravilloso, pero ahora no quería ni que la viese, una vez más se topó involuntariamente con él en otro de sus momentos de humillación

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estuviste…llorando?- preguntó confundido

-Flash…perdona, debo volver a mi aula- contestó Twilight, justo cuando estaba por alejarse, sintió que algo la tomaba por la muñeca, era la mano de Flash, su corazón latía rápidamente y su estomago daba vueltas.

-Vamos, dime que pasó- la soltó suavemente, ya tenía una buena idea de su estado de ánimo de ahora- fue Sunset, verdad?

Twilight se confundió en el momento. ¿Cómo sabía que era Sunset? Aunque tal vez fue que ya hubiese escuchado cosas, y aquella vez en la cafetería podría ser una buena justificación.

-Ya sabía- aseguró Flash, relacionado los ojos rojos de la chica, su mirada decaída y la…ausencia de sus lentes- ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

-Hummm…ella, rompió mis lentes-

Flash se impactó ante tal declaración. Romper los lentes de alguien? Eso si era muy cruel

-Twilight, no puedes dejar que continue, por qué no…-

-No, está bien, ya me acostumbré, no me importa- - Emmm…tengo que irme en serio- antes de que Flash pudiese decir palabra, ella se alejó. El chico no objetó en absoluto, solo metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y la vio irse. No podía evitar sentir nostalgia por Twilight, efectivamente, conocía su reputación en Canterlot High, ¿Cómo podían ser tan malos y crueles con una chica como ella? Pensaba, aunque desconocía la respuesta.

* * *

><p>-Gracias profesora- respondió Twilight cortésmente a su profesora Cheerilee, luego de explicarle lo ocurrido y la razón de su ausencia en su clase.<p>

Suspiró profundamente dirigiéndose a su casillero, dejando algunos libros y tomando algunos otros para futuras clases, cuando de pronto escuchó algunos susurros de chicos que pasaban al lado de ella, aquellos riditos eran de la situación anterior, su lloriqueo, otra burla más le estaban dando.

La oji púrpura pensó en buscar a Fluttershy en la cafetería, pero con todo lo que había sucedido hoy decidió salir al campo de futbol de la escuela a tomar un poco de aire fresco para respirar de su tristeza que la embargaba ahora.

A penas salió al exterior pegó una profunda inhalación y luego una suave exhalación, con ambos ojos cerrados, en una especie de meditación.

Pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando de pronto escuchó algunas risitas, trató de buscar con la defectuosa vista que tenía la fuente de aquellos ruidos, cuando notó algo que la dejó sorprendida, pues no muy lejos de su posición, cerca de los asientos de la cancha ahí estaba Sunset Shimmer con un chico atrapado alrededor de ella, de cabello azul oscuro, camiseta color cian y jeans azules.

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron cual platos cuando reconoció al joven, su nombre era Soarin y si bien no la conocía mucho, sabía que era el novio de Rainbow Dash. Pero, ¿qué hacía con Sunset? Actuando en seguida trató de mantenerse fuera de su vista, cuando vio a Shimmer susurrando algo en su oído y pasar un dedo por su pecho seductoramente

Casi se le salen sus globos oculares cuando vio a Sunset acercarse bruscamente a él y darle un muy profundo beso en sus labios. ¡No podía ser! Sabía que era una bravucona de primera, pero…una roba novios? Aquello le resultó extremista.

Twilight frunció el ceño muy duro, Rainbow Dash siendo su nueva amiga, era obvio que tenía que decirle sobre esto, una pequeña sonrisa se formuló en sus labios, la chica peli arcoíris era una gran atleta, por lo que tenía grandes habilidades, pensaba que en cuanto le dijera a ella sobre lo que acababa de ver, Sunset recibiría una lección.

Ingresó de nuevo a la escuela.


	5. ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

**Capítulo 5. ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!**

Entrando de nuevo en la escuela, se escuchó el sonido de las campanas alrededor de la institución, lo cual indicaba la hora de descanso. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, los estudiantes ya se veían andar por los pasillos, no era sorpresa remarcar que _la hora de descanso _siempre es la mejor de toda la jornada.

Twilight no era la excepción, no obstante, su semblante no se notaba como de cualquier otro día, pues se le podía notar nerviosa, debido a lo que había presenciado hace algunos minutos, su agresora Sunset Shimmer besó sin la oportunidad de defenderse al novio de su amiga Rainbow Dash, Soarin. Ahora se debatía si sería ético comentarlo con ella, pues hace un momento al verse decidida, sin embargo, luego de meditarlo por un segundo desconocía si era lo mejor o no. Por un lado, podría ser lo correcto, pues Rainbow al haber aceptado su amistad, no debía guardarle un hecho tan vil como este…pero por otro…echar de cabeza a alguien solo por venganza, la joven no tenía esa actitud…sin embargo, estábamos hablando de Sunset Shimmer, la chica más gandaya de la escuela, no era de dudarse que mereciese un escarmiento.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sin previo aviso, sintió como alguien cubría sus ojos mientras soltaba una risita…

-¿Adivina quién es?-

-Hum….déjame ver…¿Fluttershy?- respondió la peli púrpura riéndose por lo bajo

Exactamente se trataba de ella, así que no le quedó de otra más que revelarse

-D'owww, quería que creyeras que fue Spike quien saltó sobre ti y te cubrió…pero lo logré, verdad?- preguntó ella

-Jaja, si claro, mi hermano no tiene una voz tan chillonsita como la tuya- Twilight continuó riéndose, sin embargo, sus risas cesaron cuando notó que por el pasillo cruzaba Rainbow Dash, de nuevo los pensamientos de hace rato volvieron a su mente. Entonces unos segundos después de silencio, llegó a una decisión, le contaría la verdad, tratando de no tener remordimiento en el camino –Emm, Fluttershy, debo atender algo importante, te lo explicaré después, ¿de acuerdo?-

Los azules ojos de Fluttershy la miraron fuera de lugar de esas palabras, asintiendo con la cabeza – D-de acuerdo, estaré en la cafetería-

Twilight dio un profundo respiro y se encaminó para dar alcance a la peli aroíris y una vez a solo unos pasos de ella, la llamó – Eh, Rainbow Dash?!

Esta voltea y se encuentra con su reciente amiga.

-Oh, Cere…Twilight, qué pasa?- pregunta acercándose a ella

-T-tengo que decirte algo importante-

Rainbow se encogió de hombros

-Te escucho-

-P-pero aquí no…vamos hacia allá- añadió señalando un rincón cercano a los pasillos

"_Debe ser algo muy bueno". _Se rio Dash en su mente.

Una vez en el rincón mencionado

-Bien, ¿qué pasa?-

Twilight tragó saliva tratando de expresarse lo más sencillamente posible. – Bueno, yo estaba en la cancha, afuera, cuando encontré a Sunset Shimmer…-pudo notar la expresión de curiosidad de Rainbow

-Siiiiii….-

-Uh, bien, para corto… vi a Sunset besar a tu novio Soarin, yo pensé que sería correcto decírtelo porque ahora eres mi amiga y…-

-Espera- interrumpió el balbuceo de Twilight- ¡¿Que, QUE?!-

Twilight solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Enseguida notó como la expresión facial de Rainbow se arrugaba de ira y en sus manos se formaban puños temblantes.

La joven sentía nerviosismo ahora ante la reacción de Dash…pero ella estaba feliz, había hecho lo correcto.

De pronto todos los sentimientos de Rainbow se calmaron y miró a Twilight

-¿Estás segura de que era él?- Twilight volvió a asentir

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?-

-Lo vi hace un momento, parecía que Sunset lo tenía a su merced, Soarin se notaba nervioso, y no pudo liberarse de ella- confesó ella viendo como Rainbow volvía a su estado anterior

-¡Esa perra!- gritó la ojivioleta –Le voy a enseñar una o dos cositas- murmuró, acto seguido comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería con la esperanza de encontrarla.

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron demasiado y se apresuró a seguir a la humeante chica.

* * *

><p>Una vez que ellas dieron con la cafetería, Rainbow miró a todas partes intentando ubicarla, no le costó mucho esfuerzo, pues en pocos segundos la encontró en la mesa que acostumbraba a tomar cada almuerzo junto con sus amigas. Sin más, se dirigió hacia el lugar, golpeó los puños sobre la mesa, Sunset dio un salto al oír el súbito golpe, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Rainbow sin temor alguno la tomó del top quedando cara a cara.<p>

-¡¿Qué…te ocurre?!- girtó Sunset ante repentino ataque a la joven

Rainbow fulminó con más fuerza -¡Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo! ¡¿En que carajos estabas pensando?! ¡Besar a mi novio! ¡Casquivana!-

Los ojos de Sunset se agrandaron mientras miraba a una Rainbow furiosa hasta la médula, los estudiantes presentes en el lugar de almuerzo no tardaron en prestar atención a la tensión que empezaba a formar.

Antes de que la joven de pelo fuego pudiese responder, sintió una fuerte punzada en su mejilla derecha, obra de una bofetada de la peli arcoíris, todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento ante tal reacción, mientras Fluttershy se acercó a Twilight.

-T-twilight, Twilight, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó la tímida joven, notando como su amiga trataba de contener una sonrisa

-En un momento te explico- le susurró, volviendo su vista a Rainbow y Sunset.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso?! ¡¿Cómo?!-

-¡Oye! ¡Retrocede! ¡Esto no fue solo culpa de ella! ¡Tu novio la besó también!- gritó en defensa la amiga de Sunset, Adagio

-¡Tú no te metas en esto, tonta!- respondió Dash, volviéndose a la peli fuego –¡Y tú, roba novios, repugnante, asquerosa, ofrecida, prostituta!- escupió desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones

No lo soportaba más…

-¡Oh, sí! ¡¿Prostituta yo?! ¡¿Te has visto a ti mismo?! ¡Con esa ropa, tú eres la que parece una prosti, no yo!

Todo el mundo veía sin inmutarse la escena, preguntándose que sucedería. Rainbow Dash gritó con furia, abalanzándose en seguida sobre Sunset.

En el suelo, ambas chicas intercambiaban golpes y arañazos, Rainbow apretó los dientes tirando del cabello de la otra chica.

Los presentes solo contemplaban la pelea, la mayoría de ellos, animando, al mismo tiempo que coreaban: _¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA!_

Sunset empujaba con todo a Dash, tratando de zafarse de ella. Pero esta no la iba a dejar, ella pagaría por lo que hizo.

Los ojos de Fluttershy se apreciaban aterrados ante el momento, mientras que Twilight no podía evitar sonreír un poco, viendo la pelea cual show de Tv de comedia. De sobre manera, le gustaba ver como Sunset era golpeada por Rainbow, era como una especia de venganza por todas las veces que la había lastimado.

Lo que nadie preveía era que la situación iba a elevarse un poco…

Pues en un momento de desesperación por librarse de su ataque y golpes, la abusiva tomó una porción de carne de la bandeja de su almuerzo, y sin otra salida, lo embarró en su rostro, logrando su objetivo, pues Rainbow finalmente soltó a la chica para quitarse el trozo de embutido de su rostro y limpiarse, dándose cuenta de lo que hizo Sunset.

-Ah, quieres hacerlo de esa forma? Éntrale!- gritó la chica de pelo de arcoíris, tomando un poco de ensalada de la misma bandeja que tomo Sunset y la arrojó contra ella, dando en el blanco.

Sin intenciones de quedarse con los brazos cruzados, Sunset volvió a hacer la misma maniobra de ataque, volviendo a tomar comida de los platos y lanzándoselo, sin embargo, en un acto de reflejo, Dash logró esquivar dicho ataque, haciendo que este cayera sobre otro estudiante.

-¡OYE!- gritó el chico tomando comida de su almuerzo y arrojándolo contra ambas jóvenes, no obstante, su puntería no fue la más adecuada y en cambio terminó dándole a otro joven. Sin querer dejar así la situación, también tomo su almuerzo y lo lanzó contra el otro, repitiendo el error de este y dando a alguien más. Este proceso se repitió otras veces más hasta que…

-¡ ¡GUERRA DE COMIDA! ! ¡WIIIIIIIIIII!- anunció una chica de pelo esponjado rosa, su nombre, Pinkie Pie

Así, la pelea entre las dos jóvenes se volvió problema de toda la cafetería al iniciar esta lucha culinaria.

Por otra parte Rainbow Dash y Sunset hacían lo que podían dándose de golpes o con la comida.

Nadie podía hacer nada contra lo que sucedía en ese momento, Twilight y Fluttershy no esperaban esto, al mismo tiempo, involuntariamente se mezclaban entre el pleito ya que a ellas también les arrojaban restos de alimento, hasta que…

-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡AAAALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! ! !-

Inmediatamente el escándalo que yacía en el lugar se volvió un silencio total de los estudiantes al descubrir que la voz que gritó no era otra más que la subdirectora: Luna, una mujer de cabello azul nocturno, con una blusa rosada y jeans del mismo color que su pelo.

-¡Qué está pasando aquí!-

Nadie se atrevía a responder sabiendo que estaban en un apuro por ser descubiertos en su pelea por la subdirectora de la escuela.

-¡¿Quién es el responsable de esto?!-

Ante esa cuestión todos los índices de los alumnos presentes señalaron a Rainbow Dash y Sunset Shimmer. La mirada de Luna se posó sobre las mencionadas.

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Sunset Shimmer! A mi oficina, ahora- gritó Luna

-S-subdirectora, espere, Pinkie Pie fue quien gritó ¡Guerra de comida! Ella provoco todo esto- trató de excusarse Sunset, pero…

-En ese caso, ¡Pinkie Pie! a mi oficina también- llamó a la pelirrosa

Pinkie Pie ni siquiera se la veía preocupada, todo lo contrario, llevaba una sonrisa en alto, a diferencia de las otras dos chicas.

Pero antes de salir…

-Pagarás por esto, soplona- murmuró Sunset a Twilight, adivinando que nadie a parte de ella había confesado a Rainbow lo que hizo

Finalmente la subdirectora y las tres aludidas dejaron la cafetería.

-Twilight, ¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Fluttershy a su amiga

Twilight solo se quedó mirando a Fluttershy con una expresión anonadada, nunca espero este punto de la pelea.

* * *

><p><em>Pues bien, hasta aquí llega el capítulo.<em>

_Agradezco sus reviews también a RVPGHOST20, Fasara, twilight sentry12, MrBrony25, sssssdsssspscert, little tigress, Zero Lynx, Skylar-159, gleysi . chavarria, Twi Pie2, PrincesaRainbowDash, SOARINDASH 4EVER, Pketraviesa, a los dos invitados anóminos, melody, PrincesaMarcelinVampire y soarindash_

_También siento un poco la demora que tuve, no me daba el tiempo para escribir._

_Igual para los que quieren ver que pasará entre Dash y Soarin, en el siguiente se verá, esta vez trataré de no demorarme, hasta entonces cuídense, les agradezco su apoyo y es todo. Los quiere, chreisthewolf07 _

_; )_


	6. Novedades y disculpas

**Capítulo 6. Novedades y disculpas**

Twilight y Fluttershy caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela, conversando de lo ocurrido hace unos minutos en la cafetería.

-Twilight, ¿en qué estabas pensando?- preguntó Fluttershy intrigada

-No lo sé, mi conciencia dijo que debía decirle la verdad a Rainbow Dash, es mi amiga ahora, debía hacerlo…pero no quería que se armara ese escándalo-

-Pues ya ves la que se armó allá…y ahora Sunset si está más que enfadada contigo, escuchaste lo que dijo- aclaró la pelirrosa con preocupación por Twilight

Twilight solo pudo mirar al suelo con la misma o aún mayor consternación, era cierto haber recibido una amenaza de Sunset.

-Me siento mal, siento que hice que Rainbow recibiera un castigo injusto, sabes cómo le va a aquel que es llamado a la oficina de la subdirectora Luna, al igual que esa chica de pelo esponjado, eh…Pinkie Pie, ¿no?-

Fluttershy asintió.

-Mejor vamos a su oficina a ver qué pasa- sugirió Fluttershy

Entonces ambas se encaminaron a la oficina de Luna. Al llegar allá, se posicionaron al lado de la puerta cerrada, pegando sus oídos a esta para ver si podían escuchar algo de lo que estuviese ocurriendo ahí dentro. No tardaron mucho en oír algunos sonidos de la conversación de Rainbow, Sunset y Pinkie Pie con Luna, podían identificar las voces de la chica de pelo arcoíris y fuego alegando con la subdirectora sobre quién había sido la culpable de la pelea de comida, Dash comentaba que todo era culpa de la _ofrecida_ de Sunset tratando de quitarle a su novio, mientras esta otra comentaba que en realidad era culpa de Twilight y su mala maña de chismosa, lo cual preocupo a ésta y a Fluttershy un poco, al parecer la amenaza contra ella quizá no era un chiste, por otro lado a Pinkie solo se le podían oír cosas absurdas como que la lechuga en el pelo ayuda a mantenerlo fresco, más todos sabían que ella era Pinkie Pie.

Unos minutos después, ambas pudieron oír el picaporte de la puerta girando para abrirla, por lo que reaccionando rápido se escondieron detrás de esta, siendo Sunset Shimmer la primera en salir, dado a que tomó una dirección diferente a la que las chicas se habían escondido no las notó, en seguida salieron Rainbow Dash y Pinkie, la primera con una expresión de indignación y la otra, felicidad, cerrando la puerta de la oficina, Twilight se acercó a Rainbow.

-Rainbow, siento que la subdirectora Luna te mandara a llamar-

-Oh, descuida, no fue nada grave, solo detención dos semanas y me quedaré a barrer algunas aulas algunas veces- respondió Dash con sarcasmo, más sin molestia hacia Twilight

-Oh, lo lamento-

-Está bien, de no ser por eso que me dijiste, no me las hubiese arreglado con esa idiota de Sunset-

-¿Y harás algo con respeto a Soarin?-

-Oh, por supuesto, ese tlaconete también tiene algo que explicarme-

Twilight no pudo hacer nada más que reír un poco de la _molestia _de Rainbow. Girándose vio a la otra chica en problemas también, Pinkie, solo haciendo compañía en su conversación.

-Em…hola, lamento haberte mentido en problemas también…Pinkie Pie-

-No es nada- respondió con confusa alegría ésta- Me gusta barrer las aulas de todos modos, piensa en cuantas telarañas llenas de arañas patonas te deshaces al hacerlo, oye, creo que nunca te había hablado antes, es muy raro porque yo siempre hablo con todos aquí en la escuela, pero no contigo, eres esta chica a la que apodan "Cerebrito", oops, siento si te ofendí, yo no te diría "Cerebrito", porque ahora que me conoces y yo te conozco somos amigas, y las amigas no se ofenden, ya se te haré una fiesta de bienvenida a las amistades de Pinkie, pero creo que no nos hemos presentado bien, yo soy Pinkamena Diane Pie, pero odio ese nombre, así que dime solamente Pinkie Pie, y tú eres…?-

Twilight que solo se quedó ahí anonadada de tanta palabra junta que salía de la boca de Pinkie, sacudió la cabeza para hablar.

-S-soy Twilight Sparkle-

-Bueno Twilight, será divertido ser tu amiga, y te enseñaré todo sobre tener muchos amigos porque yo tengo muchos amigos, te presentaré a todos ellos, ya que tengo entendido que tu status de amigos no es el mejor que digamos, de acuerdo?-

-E-está bien- contestó totalmente fuera de lugar por la cantidad de palabras que emitía su nueva amiga

-Bien, que dices si nos vemos hoy en la cafetería donde trabajo, sabes dónde está Sugarcube Corner?-

-Eh…sí- asintió recordando la ubicación de aquel lugar

-Bien, te veo allá y puedes traer a tus dos amigas también, em...y Fluttershy la fiel mano derecha de Twilight, verdad? Y ¡Oh, hola Rainbow Dash!

-Hola, Pinkie Pie-

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Twilight

-Claro, quién no conoce a Dashie, una la capitana de cada equipo deportivo de la escuelay una de las chicas más poupualres, muy bien las veo en Sugarcube Corner, hasta luego- concluyó la pelo esponjada echándose a correr rapidísimo

Twilight no sabía que decir ante lo que acababa de suceder, ¿consiguió una amiga más acaso?

Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se acercaron a ella.

-Vaya, quién diría que visitar a alguien que fue llamada por la subdirectora haría una amiga nueva- murmuró Fluttershy

Twilight asintió sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, con Sunset Shimmer, quien estaba cerca de un pasillo oscuro pensando en lo sucedido hace un momento, realmente estaba molesta con Twilight Sparkle.<p>

-Esa maldita Sparkle, chismosa, pero ya verá, esto no se queda así, aprenderá que conmigo nadie se mete, debo llamar a las chicas para ver que hacer ahora-

* * *

><p>4:00 p.m. en Sugarcube Corner, Twilight y Fluttershy entraban a la cafetería, tomando asiento en una de las mesas del lugar. Pinkie Pie quién estaba detrás del mostrador, las vio entrar así que se acercó a ambas.<p>

-Hola chicas, ¿les sirvo algo?-

-Sí, un muffin de durazno y una malteada de fresa, por favor- respondió Fluttershy

-Yo lo mismo que Fluttershy, por favor- dijo Twilight

-De acuerdo-

-Ah, a propósito Rainbow Dash no pudo venir porque tenía entrenamiento de futbol, además tenía que arreglar algo con su novio- añadió la jóven de pelo púrpura

-Okie Dokie, enseguida vuelvo- terminó Pinkie Pie yendo a la cocina del lugar

-Wow, Pinkie seguro es muy linda y amable, no crees Twilight- preguntó la pelirrosa a su amiga

-Sí- contestó con una voz cortada Twilight mirando abajo

-¿Estás bien?-

-Es solo que…estoy feliz de que al fin estoy haciendo amigas últimamente-

Fluttershy no podía hacer más sino sentirse bien por su mejor amiga.

En seguida, llega Pinkie con los pedidos de las chicas junto con una malteada extra para ella, tomando asiento junto a ellas.

-Bien Twilight, háblame de ti…-

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, para el siguiente se desatan más cosas, espérenlas!, gracias a aquellos que entendieron la nota de aplazamiento dejada el 23 de junio, (Fasara, Zero Lynx, Flor, Sunny Honey x6), a quines dejaron reviews en el cap. 5 (MrBrony25, Bleesing Moonlight, DanielaPcQ, Rainbow Rarity, Skylar-159, PrincesaKatarinaVampire, Twi Pie2, little tigress, marati2011 x5 y quiero leer) y a todos los que siguen la historia también. :) Y esta pequeña trama fue también para que vean que no me volví a morir. : 3 No se preocupen, esta vez prometo no demorar, en serio, ¿me creen? ¿verdad? Es más, cierren los ojos bien fuerte, y antes de que los abran, ya estará el siguiente capítulo. : 3 <strong>

**Eso es todo por ahora, los veré en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Gracias Por Leer!**

**Ta ta : )**


	7. Anécdota

**Capítulo 7. Anécdota**

Al día siguiente.

Otra mañana más para la secundaria Canterlot, en esta ocasión con un clima nubado y lloviznoso, los alumnos ingresaban a sus aulas correspondientes, nos centramos en la 16, Twilight, Fluttershy y su reciente amiga Pinkie Pie quienes compartían la clase de ciencias sociales tomaban asiento en pupitres juntos a la espera del profesor, sin embargo hacía falta un alma, Rainbow Dash quien también estaba en aquella clase.

-Hmmmm, donde estará Rainbow, espero que no llegue tarde, el profe le dará más castigo del habitual- comentó Fluttershy

-¿A dónde andará esta niña ahora?- preguntó Twilight

-No te preocupes Twilight, seguramente fue a comer algo antes de venir a clase- dijo Pinkie- además no es sorpresa que ella siempre llegue tarde a cualquier clase, a lo mejor dedo que está comiendo se le atoró algo, pero de seguro ya llega cuando se le desatore, o que tal si no se le desatora, ¡ahh!, y que tal si se ahoga con eso y se nos va al cielo, ¡que hacemos sin Rainbow Dash!-

Toda la clase miro escéptica a la joven de pelo esponjado, tampoco era inusual que una absurdez emanara de su boca.

-Pero seguro que está bien- concluyó

Twilight y Fluttershy se miraron extrañadas, realmente Pinkie Pie era diferente a cualquier persona que conocieran

En ese momento entra al salón el profesor de la clase, Discord, por alguna razón que todos desconocían era su nombre, pero no era el único, detrás de él entraba _el crush secreto de Twilight_, Flash. Esta lo notó y lo único que pudo hacer fue presentar una sonrisita tonta. Fluttershy rio un poco.

-Muy bien, potrillos de Canterlot, saquen sus libretas para anotar la próxima tarea, jajajajajaja- explicó el profesor, riendo al final de su oración, algo que no entendían los estudiantes, algunos lo tachaban de chiflado

-Para esta semana ustedes elaborarán en parejas de dos un proyecto sobre su árbol genealógico, jajajaja-

-Ni modo que en parejas de tres- murmuró el chico Thunderlane

La clase escuchó el murmullo y comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué dijo potrillo Thunderlane?- preguntó chocado Discord tomando una regla de madera, acercándose a él y dando un reglazo en el brazo de este chico

-Auch, nada, nada, nada- respondió sobando su brazo, otra característica disparatada de Discord era el dar con la regla a sus alumnos cuando hacían algún _chiste_.

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta del aula abrirse, dejando ver no a otra persona más que Rainbow Dash.

-Ya llegué- gritó ella

-Oh, potrilla Dash, tarde como siempre, ¿por qué llegó hasta ahora?-

-Ah, fíjese que acabo de llegar porque estoy agotada-

-¿Qué no durmió bien?-

-No, es que como afuera está brisando me cayeron muchas gotas de agua, por eso estoy agotada-

La clase no pudo hacer más que reír fuerte de la _explicación_ de Rainbow.

-¡Ya no se haga la chistosa!- gritó el maestro dando con la regla a Dash- Si va a llegar a esta hora mejor ya no se presente-

-Ah, está bien, lo veo mañana entonces- Rainbow se dio la vuelta hacia la salida

-¡Ya siéntese!- Le dio con la regla de nuevo

-Ay, ya voy, ya voy-

Rainbow Dash tomó su lugar al lado de las chicas quienes aún reían un poco por lo ocurrido ahora. La clase continuó normal. O…

-Oye Rainbow, como te fue con tu novio?- se acercó Pinkie Pie desde su pupitre a hablar con ella, curiosa, Fluttershy también se acercó un poco, y Twilight quién no es de las que suele distraerse solo movió a un lado la cabeza tratando de oír a Dash.

-Agh, da igual, claro que no fue fácil para él…-

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

El equipo de la escuela 'Los Wondercolts' terminaban una práctica de futbol, en las gradas sus más grandes miembros Soarin, Spitfire y Fleetfoot tomaban sus pertenencias para retirarse de la cancha. Cuando Soarin daba vuelta para salir del lugar se encontró en frente de Rainbow Dash, ahí con una expresión molesta.

-Oh, hola Dashie, je, ¿qué pasa?- pregunta con torpeza el chico de pelo puntiagudo

-Bien, solo quiero que me expliques, con mucha calma, qué jijos de la re chin**da ¡hacías besándote con esa idiota de Sunset Shimmer! ¡¿eh?!-

-Eh, eh, eh…-no podía formular palabra- ya oíste que Rapidfire no podrá jugar en el próximo partido porque se torció un pie- contestó cambiando de tema

-¡No te hagas el tonto, cab**n! ¡Responde!-

-B-bueno, déjame decirte, yo no la besé a ella, ella se me abalanzó-

-Sí claro, como todos los hombres mujeriegos como tú que dicen eso, y tu bien dejado ni intentaste quitártela-

-No, no, claro que sí lo intenté, pero ella no me dejaba-

-Sí, tan fue así que estabas en una pelea de lenguas con ella, ¿no?, ¡puerco! ¡asqueroso!-

-Te prometo que yo no quiero nada con Sunset Shimmer, fue algo totalmente inesperado-

-¿Y esperas que esa me la trague?-

-No, aún estamos muy jóvenes para eso-

-No, estúpido…bueno y a todo esto, por qué se te 'abalanzó'?

-E-es que, el otro día, me vio entrenar, y cuando terminamos, ella se acercó a mí y me dijo que yo era sexy y que era sensual cuando sudaba…-

-…Y…-

-Y le dije que 'que linda', PERO ELLA LO INTERPRETO MAL-

-Hora si no te la acabas, insecto- gruñó acercándose a Soarin para golpearlo

-Ya, ya, mira lo siento, hay algo que pueda hacer para que ya no te enojes?-

-Hummm…, no, yo no soy de esas celosas rencorosas- explicó, -ah, pero eso sí, solo te diré una cosa piraña, la próxima vez, que vea o que alguien me diga que te vieron con alguien más, cuando vaya a patear con los pies, no patearé una, sino **dos** pelotas, ¿oíste?- concluyó mirándolo en la parte inferior dándole una mirada sugestiva. El chico tragó saliva, asintiendo mucho con la cabeza, y con el sudor corriendo de esta.

_Fin de la escena_

* * *

><p>-Wow, que dura- murmuró Fluttershy<p>

-Tal vez-

-Sí, pero… no entendí eso de las 'dos pelotas'- dudó Pinkie Pie

Rainbow acercó la boca al oído de Pinkie y susurró algo, terminando, la joven de pelo esponjado dio una inhalación sorprendida.

Por otro lado Twilight y Fluttershy no entendían el mensaje de Rainbow.

En ese momento, el profesor Discord al fin atrapó a las chicas hablando entre ellas.

-¡Oigan! Potrillas Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie- las llamó- pueden decirme cómo van a hacer su árbol genealógico? Si es que me escucharon explicándolo-

-Oh, muy fácil- comenzó Pinkie Pie- sólo tomaremos la semilla con la que inició nuestra familia, la plantamos en tierra, la regamos con agua, y esperamos a que crezca el árbol genealógico-

-Ay, Dios bendito- sollozó Discord- ¡No! Y ahora en castigo tú y la potrilla Dash, se quedarán a limpiar el salón, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡No!-

-¿No?-

-No me niego-

Discord tomó su cabeza con las manos.

-Bien, ahora los pondré en parejas para que comiencen a trabajar- tomó la lista de la clase- Fluttershy trabajará con Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash con Thunderlane, Vinyl Scratch con Octavia Melody, Lyra Hearstrings con Bon Bon, Blossomforth con Flowershine, Twilight Sparkle con Flash Sentry…-

La noticia tomo con la guardia baja a Twilight, ¿trabajar al lado de Flash, el chico por el que su corazón aceleraba? ¿El? ¡Dios! El sudor de sus cienes no se hizo esperar, desconocía si era causado por nerviosismo, felicidad o pánico…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí llega, comenzamos otro argumento con Twlight y Flash, no los he olvidado, también agradezco los reviews a MilalySnow, Flor, PrincesaRainbowDash y FranTargaryen. Los veo en el siguiente capítulo para una situación más que dará paso a otra puerta del fic, hasta entonces, cuídense, espero sus reviews y hasta la próxima. ¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Ta ta! : )**


	8. Invitaciones

**Capítulo 8. Invitaciones**

Hora del almuerzo…

Twilight y Fluttershy estaban sentadas en una mesa de la cafetería degustando su desayuno tranquilamente…bueno, casi…Twilight no podía sacar la idea de su mente acerca de hacer el proyecto del profesor Discord con Flash de su cabeza, si bien no era capaz de formular sin sentir nervios estando cerca de él, pasar tiempo para un proyecto…**pasar tiempo**…no sería fácil. Fluttershy notó la actitud callada de su amiga.

-Twilight, ¿qué tienes?- preguntó

-N-nada-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí…bueno, no. Es solo que, estoy nerviosa, digo, tengo que hacer mi trabajo con Flash, ¡con Flash!, ¿cómo se supone que haré un árbol genealógico con él, sin crisparme en absoluto?-

-B-bueno, seguro no será…em…tan difícil…digo…solo tienes que relajarte y centrarte en que estarán juntos para hacer ese proyecto…no para algo más, ¿no?-

*Sigh* -Bien…lo intentaré-

-Lo lograrás-

Twilight esbozó una sonrisa, realmente Fluttershy podía ofrecer apoyo moral en ocasiones.

En ese momento llegaron Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie hacia la mesa de las chicas, no se encontraban ahora debido al castigo del profesor de ciencias sociales.

-¡Hola! ¡Que cuentan!- saludó Pinkie

-Oh, hola chicas- respondió Fluttershy

-¿Qué tal, el castigo? Je- pregunta Twilight

Rainbow miró a Pie con alevosía

-Anda, cuéntales la tontería que hiciste-

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Fluttershy

-Bien, ya terminábamos de recoger la basura del salón, cuando tomo el bote de basura para irlo a tirar afuera, pero ella viene y lo agarra también, y por andar jaloneándolo, se le va la fuerza y terminó tirando la basura encima del wey de Discord que venía entrando al aula, *sigh*, y nos castigó otra vez por culpa de Pinkie- explicó Dash

-Oh, que mal- susurró Fluttershy

-Si me hubieras dado el bote, no nos habrían castigado de nuevo- reclamó Pinkie

-Ya iba a tirarlo, tú llegaste y me lo arrebataste-

-Pretextos, pretextos-

Justo ahora, llegó a la mesa alguien a quien cierta chica no esperaba ver en este momento, Flash acompañado de sus dos amigos, Brawly Beats y Ringo.

-Hola-

-Hola Flash- saludaron todas excepto Twilight

-Eh…hola Twilight- lo saludó el chico

-H-h-hola- contestó o más bien tartamudeó la chica de pelo púrpura

-Yo…estaba pensando que este fin de semana podríamos encontrarnos en mi casa para realizar el árbol genealógico, ¿qué dices?-

-Eh-eh-eh- Twilight estaba sin habla- Cl…claro, suena bien-

-Genial- le ofreció una cálida sonrisa que hizo ruborizar ligeramente, entonces se volteó a ver a Rainbow Dash- oh, a propósito Rainbow Dash, la fiesta será el sábado verdad?-

La pregunta dejó extrañadas a Twilight y Fluttershy.

-Claro, al anochecer-

-Bien, supongo que las veremos allá también, hasta luego- terminó retirándose él y su grupo

Twilight lo vio alejarse y mostró una ligera curva en los labios

-Uhhh…parece que a alguien le gusta alguien- burló Pinkie Pie

-Pinkie, no seas metiche- le replicó Rainbow

-Oops-

-Oye Rainbow Dash, ¿de qué fiesta hablaba Flash?- preguntó Fluttershy

-¡Oh, sí! Casi lo olvido, una vez cada dos meses, siempre doy una fiesta a la que invito a los chicos más geniales de la escuela…-

-…es uno de los eventos más grandes entre todos aquí, lo sé porque siempre estoy invitada- continuó Pinkie

-¿Y por qué no lo conocíamos?- preguntó Twilight

-Eh…bueno…es que…ustedes…no eran…como lo digo…así….geniales-

Twilight y Fluttershy rieron y se ruborizaron un poco por la explicación de Rainbow Dash

-Pero descuiden, ahora yo las considero unas chicas súper cool, así que ustedes también están invitadas-

La noticia alegró notablemente a ambas amigas, ellas no eran invitadas casi a algún evento social, pero ahora, Rainbow Dash las invitó a su fiesta súper cool, que gran avance.

-Oh, y también tu hermanito Spike está invitado- añadió Rainbow

-También los menores son invitados- comentó Pinkie

Twilight sonrió también al oír aquello, sin embargo un pensamiento repentino embargó a su mente.

-¡Espera! ¿Tú fiesta son de aquellas donde todos tienen que ir con su mejor atuendo o si no se burlarán de ti y te ponen apodos después?- preguntó a la joven de pelo multicolor

-Claro-

-Oh, bueno…la cosa es…que no creo que nada de lo que tengo en mi guardarropa….eh, sea algo que deba mostrar en una fiesta así, sólo tengo, ropa de 'nerd'-

Todas las presentes comenzaron a pensar en una solución. Entonces a la chica de pelo esponjado se le prendió la bombilla.

*Siggggggggggh* -¡Tengo una ideota! Se de alguien que te puede ayudar con tu problema, sé de una modista que podría tenerte el atuendo perfecto para la ¡fiesta!-

-¿De verdad? ¿Quién?-

-¿Has oído de Rarity?-

A Twilight sí le sonaba familiar este nombre, por alguna razón.

-Eh…creo que sí, es esta chica que posee una boutique aquí en Canterlot, ¿no?-

-Sí, ella de verdad te podría ayudar con ese problema-

-Em…de acuerdo-

-Entonces le haremos una visita esta semana-

Twilight asintió de la idea.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, y fuera de conocimiento del cuarteto de amigas, en una mesa lejana a la que se encontraban ellas, Sunset, Adagio, Aria y Sonata, planeaban la 'venganza' contra Twilight.<p>

-¿Escucharon eso? La nerd fue invitada a la fiesta de Rainbow Dash, que valor tuvo ella para invitar a esa 'cuatro ojos'- murmuró Shimmer

-¿Sabes? Esa sería una forma de arremeter contra ella, en la fiesta de la pelo de payaso- comentó Aria

-Pero hay un problema, ahora que Rainbow Dash odia a Sunset, nos debe odiar a nosotras también, como vamos a 'arremeter' contra Twilight Sparkle si no somos invitadas-

-No te preocupes por eso, de ello nos encargamos nosotras, ¿verdad Adagio?- miró Sunset a Adagio

-Claro que sí-

Todo el grupo se dio una cómplice mirada.

* * *

><p>Terminó el día, Twilight y Fluttershy caminaban por las calles camino a casa, en una esquina sus caminos se separaron para llegar a su hogar cada una, ahora Twilight iba por su cuenta.<p>

Finalmente llegó, con su llave abrió la puerta y a la vista observó a su familia esperándola a almorzar ya.

-¡Twilight! ¡Llegaste!- gritó su madre Twilight Velvet

-¡No! Todavía viene en camino- dijo con sarcasmo Spike, el hermano menor de Twilight, quien estaba sentado en el comedor

Su madre lo miró con un semblante molesto.

-Lo siento-

Velvet volvió a mirar a su hija

-Qué bueno que llegaste, solo te esperábamos a ti para comer-

La hora de la comida…

-Mamá, papá, debo contarles algo- dijo Twilight

-Si es sobre porqué rechina nuestra cama en la noche…-imaginó Night Light, su padre

-¡No, no, no, no, no!-

-Lo que pasa es que…tengo que hacer un proyecto de la escuela en parejas, y…-

-Descuida, recuerda que siempre puedes ir con Fluttershy a su casa, solo ten cuidado y…-

-No, no mamá, esta vez no será con Fluttershy, esta vez me corresponde realizar el proyecto con un… chico…-

A los presentes en la mesa se les salió la comida de un escupitajo de la boca.

-**¡¿Qué?!**-

-…y me ofreció ir a su casa a realizarlo-

-**¡ ¡ ¡ ¿ ¿ ¿QUEEEEEE? ? ? ! ! !**-

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a ir a la casa de un **hombre** tú sola?- gritó su hermano mayor Shining Armor

-Vaya Twilight, no te creí tan capaz- sarcasmeó Spike

-Mamá, papá, hagan algo- comentó Armor- Twily no puede ir sola a la casa de un **chico **al que no conocemos, no es concebible, ¡impónganse!-

-Shining, Shining, calmate, ya la oíste solo es un trabajo escolar- comentó Velvet

-¿Trabajo escolar? Antes le llamaban 'ligue'- añadió Night Light

Velvet le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

Realmente toda la familia de Twilight no creía que ella tuviese que convivir con un chico, dado a que ella no era socializadora y menos con el género opuesto, siquiera para un proyecto de la escuela.

-¿Y cómo se llama el chico con quien harás ese proyecto?- preguntó Twilight Velvet

-...Flash Sentry...-

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí le dejamos, y se van abriendo más situaciones cada vez, agradezco también los reviews de leslietendo, little tigress, P-GHOST-12, Sunny Honey, PrincesaRainbowDash, Fasara, Princesa Tecno 8, ayegale, Nelody, alicornio 'Angelical Love y twilight y flash love. Así que los veré en el siguiente capitulo, les agradezco su lectura y apoyo. Que hayan tenido un feliz día del amigo! Hasta la próxima.<strong>

**¡Adiós! ;)**


	9. Reacciones

**Capítulo 9. Reacciones**

La familia de Twilight se encontraba extrañada, pues ella tendría que convivir con un chico de la escuela por momentos para su proyecto de la escuela, los cual se les hacía inverosímil dado a que Twilight no había sido antes de acercarse a algún joven. La situación era delicada…o bien, solo estaban exagerando. Quien más lo estaba era su hermano Shining Armor, pues se había revelado su sobreprotectividad sobre su hermana menor, y con mayor razón para él, pues Twilight había revelado que el nombre de su compañero de trabajo era Flash Sentry, lo conocía, claro como todos en la secundaria, otro aspecto que tomaba en cuenta era que él es considerado uno de los chicos más populares de Canterlot High, y Twilight, solo era notada por su amiga Fluttershy, bueno…hasta donde sabía él.

-D-dijiste…¿Flash Sentry?- preguntó Shining, totalmente anonadado

-Eh, sí, ¿por?- respondió Twilight

Shining volteó a ver a sus padres.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Podemos ir a la cocina un momento?-

-¿Para qué?-

-Vengan- contestó levantándose de la silla dirigiéndose a la cocina

Velvet y Night notaron que no tenían otra más que seguir a su hijo, ambos se levantaron y fueron al lugar también. Mientras tanto, en la mesa, Twilight quedó extrañada por las acciones de su hermano.

En la cocina…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres decirnos?- preguntó Night Light

-Escuchen- comenzó Armor tratando de susurrar para evitar ser oído por Twilight y Spike- yo conozco a ese chico que Twilight nombró

-¿Y qué hay con él? ¿Es de mala reputación? – preguntó Velvet

-No, no, al contrario, es de una muy buena reputación, pero ese es el problema, es uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela-

-¿Y que tiene eso de malo?- inquirió su padre

-¿Que, qué tiene? Tú lo dijiste, uno de los más **populares** y Twilight…bueno, no lo es, sin ofenderla claro, imagínense, si descubren que están juntos, se podría armar un escándalo muy grande, y tal vez alguna chica celosa intente atentar contra ella-

-Por favor Shining, eso no tiene sentido- contestó Velvet

-Además- lo interrumpió- Twily nunca ha sido de las chicas, sociales, y menos con chicos, así que me preocupa que…bueno, no le vaya bien-

-Oh, hijo te he dicho 85,000 veces que no seas exagerado, además lo estás viendo mal, bien, puede ser que el tal Flash sea de los más populares, pero no es que se vaya a saber en toda la escuela que Twilight estará con él, a parte, cierto que Twilight no ha tenido mucha experiencia social, pero no es como que vayan a una cita, solo será un proyecto….proyecto- explicó Twilight

-¿No escuchaste a mi papá, que dijo que antes a aquello se le llamaba 'ligue'?-

-Lo dije bromeando, nada más, creo que está bien- contestó él

-¿Cómo no toman esto en serio? ¿Acaso no les importa Twilight?-

-Claro que sí, pero estás llevando la noticia de ella un poco lejos-

Shining veía extrañado a sus padres, ¿cómo podían tomar esta _situación_ a la _ligera_?

Por otro lado en la mesa, Twilight y Spike hablaban.

-Oh, por favor Spike, repito solo será para ese trabajo-

-Sí, claro, solo espero que se te vayan a ir las manos un poco lejos- se burló el niño de pelo verde

-¡Bueno, ya basta!- gritó la joven- Por última vez, no voy a hacer _cositas_ con Flash, solo el mugroso trabajo, ¿entiendes?-

Spike abrió un poco de más los ojos, no era costumbre ni de ocasiones ver gritar a Twilight.

-Ya, ya, solo estaba bromeando, ugh, de veras, si debes relajarte un poco, eh-

En ese momento, Shining, Night, y Velvet regresaron a la mesa.

-¿Qué pasó allá?- preguntó Spike

-Ah, casi nada- contestó su mamá con una sonrisita. Shining rodó los ojos.

Entonces se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

**¡DING DONG!**

-¡No estamos!- gritó Shining con un toque de molestia

Se escuchó un grito viniente de afuera.

-¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! ¡¿Estás ahí?!- la voz sonaba igual a la de Pinkie Pie

-¿Pinkie Pie?- se preguntó Twilight

-¿Quién es Pinkie Pie?- inquirió Velvet

-Una amiga-

Shining, Twilight Velvet y Night Light se sorprendieron un poco, dado a que la única amiga que le conocían a Sparkle era Fluttershy.

-Yo voy- dijo ella

Abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Pinkie Pie y junto a ella Fluttershy

-Oh, Fluttershy, también viniste-

-Sí, bueno…alguien tenía que conducir a Pinkie- contestó Shy

-Claro, Fluttershy me condujo aunque no soy auto, ¿entiendes?- bromeó la joven de cabello esponjado echándose a reír

Twi entendió la broma y rio un poco.

-Bien, pasen- dijo dándoles paso hacia adentro de la casa

Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy entraron, en donde vieron a sus padres y hermanos. Fluttershy ya conocía a todos, mas Pinkie no.

-Pinkie Pie, ellos son mis padres Twilight Velvet, Night Light, y ya te había platicado de Shining Armor y Spike- le presentó a su familia Twilight a Pinkie

-¡Hola! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, uh, uh, ¿quieren ser mis amigos?, ¿les gustan las fiestas?, ustedes se ven como una gran familia, parecen ser muy unidos, y la familia siempre tiene que estar unida, dado que de no ser así sería triste, señora mamá de Twilight, usted se llama como su hija, ¿o su hija se llama como usted', y señor Night, le gusta mucho la noche, usted es muy apuesto, y sus hijos, Shining se ve como un gran chico y Spike, me habían contado de él, pero no creí que fuera tan tierno…-

La familia Sparkle se sacó de onda al oír tanta palabra junta de Pinkie

-Si, si, Pinkie, también están encantados de conocerte, ¿verdad?- preguntó Twilight a los demás, estos solo asintieron nerviosamente, que amiga tan peculiar se había conseguido Twi.

-Bueno…dejando esto de lado, ¿por qué la visita?- pidió Twilight a las dos chicas

-Oh, no recuerdas, quedamos en ir a la boutique de Rarity- contestó Pie

-Ah, claro- recordó

Su familia se volvió a frikear.

-¿Ir a una boutique? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Twilight Velvet

-Oh, porque Rainbow Dash, otra amiga nuestra, invitó a Twilight a su fiesta del sábado, así que vamos para allá para que la modista propietaria le haga un pequeño cambio de look- explicó Pinkie rápidamente

De nuevo…consternación de la familia, ya eran sorpresas que Twilight hará un proyecto con un chicho de los más conocidos de la escuela, luego una amiga que habla como si no hubiese mañana, y ahora, está invitada a una fiesta, siendo que jamás le había sucedido.

-A ver, a ver, Twily, invitada a una fiesta? No…esta es una especie de esas bromas _punk_, verdad? Donde están las cámaras ocultas?- dijo Armor, mirando a los lados de la casa buscando _cámaras_.

-Twilight me conmocionas- comentó Spike- ¿Qué te inviten a una fiesta? ¿Con Rainbow Dash? Va a llover-

-Oh, y tú también estás invitado Spike- le dijo Fluttershy

Spike abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro-

-Y queríamos decirte que también nos acompañaras a la boutique para darte también un genial look, porque hay que recordar las palabras de Dashie 'quien no se presente cool para la fiesta, puede darse media vuelta e irse a tomar a su casa una siesta'…no sé por qué, pero de que no entran, no entran- explicó Pinkie

-¿Está bien que nos llevemos a Twilight y a Spike?-preguntó Fluttershy

-Oh, pero por supuesto- contestaron Velvet y Night

-¿Qué qué?- intervino Shining- primero acceden a que Twilight vaya a visitar a un hombre y ahora le dejarán ir a una fiesta de chicos populares, ¿qué les ocurre?-

-De nuevo, no exageres las cosas- contestó su madre

Armor suspiró _desesperado_

-Bueno, ya siendo así, ¡vamonos! ¡ahora yo conduzco! Pero no traigo auto, eh, jajaja- gritó y rio alegremente Pinkie

Así, Twilight y Spike salieron junto a Fluttershy siguiendo el paso de Pinkie hacia la boutique de Rarity. Adentro de la casa, Shining lanzó una _mirada reprobable _a sus padres

-Han perdido la razón-

Los padres no se inmutaron en hacer nada.

_Que dramas y protector es Shining Armor_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Alto! Hasta aquí, este capitulito fue para ver reacciones de la familia, en el siguiente ya veremos la visita a la Boutique…y más situaciones. Mientras tanto, agradezco reviews a Fasara, P-GHOST-12, twilight y flash love, Loversfan, cami34380, Florwis, Zero Lynx (x2) y gleysinadieska.<strong>

**También agradecería otro review de su parte, pueden dar sugerencias, (ya algunos han dejado y trato de tomarlas), y opiniones. Bien sin nada más, hasta el siguiente. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta luego!**

**: )**


	10. Visitas

**¡Feliz cumpleaños a Lauren Faust! Que hoy cumple 41 años**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10. Visitas<strong>

Una caminata por la ciudad después, Twilight, Fluttershy, Spike guiadas por Pinkie Pie, finalmente llegaron a la boutique llamada 'La Boutique Carrusel', propiedad de la diseñadora Rarity, donde esperaban que ella le diera un buen look a Twilight y a Spike para la fiesta de Rainbow Dash.

-¡Llegamos!- anunció Pinkie

-Wow, lindo lugar- comentó Fluttershy

-Y eso que no lo han visto por adentro- añadió Pie

Entraron al lugar, efectivamente como dijo Pinkie, la boutique tenía un ambiente muy favorecedor, parecía que la tienda no los decepcionaría tan solo de verla.

-¡Rarity! ¡Rarity!- gritó Pinkie, llamando a la propietaria de la tienda

-¡Ya voy!- respondió la voz de ella

Entonces se presentó ante ellos una joven de cabello ondulado y cuidado color púrpura, blusa y falda color blanco y zapatillas azul oscuro.

-Que bueno verte otra vez Pinkie, y hola a ustedes también, mi nombre es Rarity, diseñadora de moda y propietaria de la 'Boutique Carrusel', ¿cómo puedo ayudarlos?-

Twilight dio un paso al frente para presentarse.

-Em…hola, un gusto conocerte- extendió su mano derecha que Rarity aceptó – mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, y ella es mi amiga Fluttershy- señalo a la chica de pelo rosa

-Uh…hola- saludó bajamente ondeando su mano

-Un placer- respondió

-Y él es mi hermano menor Spike- señaló al niño de cabello verde

Mientras, Spike veía con una mirada perdida y tonta a Rarity, con ojos de huevo tibio y la saliva amenazaba con salir de su boca, no había necesidad de decirlo, él se había enamorado de Rarity.

-Aww…que adorable chiquillo, un gusto- dijo Rarity

-Eh, eh, eh…h-hola, s..señorita, Rarity- comentó con voz balbuceante el jovencito- _Wow, los ángeles existen- _pensó

-Eh…hola, a ti también- Rarity quedó un poco extrañada ante la personalidad de Spike

Pinkie se acercó al oído de Twilight

-Creo que alguien está enamorado- le susurró

Twilight y Fluttershy, quien la alcanzó a oír, rieron un poco.

Rarity volteó a ver nuevamente a las 3 chicas.

-Bien, y a todo esto ¿a que debo el honor de su visita?- preguntó

-Oh, sí, lo que pasa es que, Twilight y Spike fueron invitados a la fiesta de Rainbow Dash…y bueno, como puedes ver ellos no se ven tan presentables para la fiesta que digamos…- señaló a las prendas que llevaban puestas Twilight y Spike

-¡Oye!- quejó Twilight- ¿Escuchaste eso Spike?- preguntó a este, mas no obtuvo respuesta de él, puesto que seguía perdido en Rarity- no importa-

-…y queríamos que les hicieras un cambio, tú sabes, que se vean _cool_ como diría Dashie-

-Oh, por supuesto, veo que si les hace algo de falta- Twilight frunció el ceño dado a su comentario

-¡Grandioso!-

-Muy bien, entonces vengan por acá- Rarity tomó a Twilight y a Spike de los brazos (acción que hizo que Spike ruborizara un poco) para llevarlos a la parte trasera de la tienda para comenzar.

-Sabes, creo que no estaría de más también ayudar a su amiga aquí- dijo la modista señalando a Fluttershy

-Oh…c-claro, estaría bien- asintió para seguirla junto con sus amigos.

Pinkie Pie no se quedaba atrás, así que las acompaña también para presenciar su _cambio_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en las calles de la ciudad, podemos ver a Shining Armor andar sin rumbo fijo, tratando de despejar su mente, pero aún estaba preocupado por Twilight, ahora pasaba dos situaciones por las que no esperaba en estos momentos que le ocurrieran, primero, tendría que estar junto a un chico de los populares de la secundaria para su proyecto, y segundo, había sido invitada a una fiesta, ella no era del tipo social, lo cual era una preocupación para Shining, temía que al no tener mucha experiencia en estas cosas, algo podría salirle mal. Sin notarlo, había dado con la secundaria Canterlot, sin nada más que hacer se apoyó sobre una estatua con la figura de un corcel tallada, lanzó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos.<p>

1 minuto después…

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó una suave voz femenina

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y volteo al lado derecho, topándose con una mirada conocida, era la profesora de la escuela Cadance, él ya la conocía, dado que ambos trabajan en el mismo lugar y a veces han sostenido una pequeña conversación, viéndose en la cancha y otras veces, charlas más extensas.

-Oh, hola profesora Cadance- respondió Shining

-No es necesario que seas muy formal, Cadance está bien- contestó

-De acuerdo, Cadance, ¿qué está haciendo por aquí?-

-Solo, revisando unos papeles de la escuela, y tú, ¿qué tienes? –

*Sigh* -Nada, solo…pensando-

-Hmm…sombre ¿qué? Si puedo saber-

-Bueno…¿recuerda a Twilight?-

-Sí, claro, tu hermana menor, ¿qué hay con ella?-

-Verás…-

Entonces Shining comenzó a explicar a Cadance todo lo ocurrido hace unos momentos allá en su hogar, las puertas nuevas que se le presentaban a Twilight ahora.

-…y no sé qué hacer, yo…estoy un poco preocupado-

Cadance asimiló cada palabra para poder contestar.

-Shining, descuida, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- comentó

-Lo mismo dijeron mis padres- respondió algo desanimado

-Lo que quiero decir es que, no debes tener esas ideas rondando por la cabeza, Twilight está conociendo nueva gente y cada vez abriéndose más, eso es natural en todos los jóvenes, y respecto al tema del chico, esto entra en lo mismo, de hecho es favorable que lo haga, así no será un problema en el futuro, entiendo cómo te sientes, siendo hermano mayor, sientes que es un deber mirar por el bien de tu hermana menor, pero no lleves un hecho como este a una consternación innecesaria, si quieres que Twilight esté bien, este es uno de esos pasos para lograrlo-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Seguro-

El joven de pelo azul metálico sopesaba cada palabra que le daba Cadance, y parecía tener mucha veracidad aquella explicación, era cierto, si quería de verdad que Twilight estuviese bien, estos momentos eran totalmente útiles para conseguirlo, ¡diablos!, era verdad, mucha verdad.

-Sabes…creo que tienes razón-

-¿Lo ves? No tienes que confundir, _ser protector_ a _ser un hermano mayor que quiere ver crecer a su hermanita_-

Shining entendía el punto, realmente estaba comparando una cosa con otra.

-Sí, tienes razón, je…gracias-

-No hay de que, y es bueno escuchar que Twilight ya está mejorando en cuanto a estatus social, y como dije, descuida, todo estará bien-

-Claro, te lo agradezco-

-No tienes que hacerlo, ahora si me disculpas debo volver adentro, esos papeles no se revisarán solos-

-Je, je, de acuerdo, entonces, te veo después-

-Seguro- concluyó la mujer de pelo tricolor acercándose a él para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla y después alejarse. Este acto dejó paralizado y ruborizado al chico.

_¡Wow!_

* * *

><p>De vuelta con Twilight y la pandilla, parecía eterna la espera a una elección de atuendo para los chicos.<p>

Para Fluttershy se presentaron algunas opciones, dado que ella gustaba de la naturaleza, Rarity le ofreció un vestido de color blanco con bordes verdes, sin embargo, con muchos adornos florales incómodos, incluso llegó a sentir espinas de rosas, por lo que se tuvieron que probar más vestidos, hasta seleccionar el mejor, un vestido rosa con bordes verdes adorando con pétalos pequeños blancos. En el caso de Spike lo primero que había brincado a la mente era ponerle un smoking, sin embargo, Pinkie recordó que era la fiesta de Rainbow Dash, así que la ropa elegante quedaba descartada, y luego de una sesión intensa de soportar los encajes apretados de Rarity, (algo que casi no le importaba, dado al flechazo por la chica), finalmente, seleccionaron lo indicado para él: una camiseta color verde totalmente brillante, con unos jeans entubados. Y por último, Twilight, tuvo que soportar los apretados y casi estrangulantes corsets de la chica para poder probarse un atuendo y luego de opciones como un vestido estilo Mary Puppins, y otro de Julieta, pudieron dar con uno ajustado a la época: Una brillante blusa color rosa adornada con diamantina, y una falda color lila y zapatillas color blanco.

-¡Wow! ¡Todo se les verá genial en la fiesta!- exclamó Pinkie Pie

-Si, Rarity hizo un buen trabajo, claro era de esperarse- concordó Spike

-Oh, me alagan- respondió Rarity riendo un poco

-En serio, muchas gracias, había visitado varias tiendas de ropa, pero la tuya ha sido la que más me ha gustado, el toque que le das a la moda es bastante original- le dijo Twilight

Rarity mostró un pequeño rubor – Vaya, gracias cariño-

-¡Ven!¡Les dije que Rarity lo haría! ¡¿No les dije que ella lo haría?!- gritó Pinkie

-Muchas, muchas veces- murmuró Spike

_En verdad, Rarity la mejor diseñadora de todas_

* * *

><p><strong>Un descanso, hasta aquí le dejamos, en las próximas ocasiones ya veremos lo que ya han esperado y se ha comentado mucho, 'el proyecto escolar' y posiblemente un adelanto de la fiesta, también cuál será el movimiento de Sunset Shimmer, también agradezco reviews a "P-GHOST-12, Florwis, Fasara, MrBrony25, ayegale, twilight y flash love, glesyi y cami34380", díganme de favor que tal vamos hasta ahora, una sugerencia de escenas posteriores y eso es todo por ahorita, hasta la siguiente, nos veremos! Bay!<strong>

**: )**


	11. Escucho!

**¡Hola! **

Como verán, este no es un capítulo, es solo otro pequeño anuncio, y antes de que lo pregunten...no, no es un hiatus del fanfic. Es solo una pregunta que quiero hacer, revisando la historia me surgieron algunas ideas, así que les pediría que dijeran vía review o PM, cual le gustaría más de la siguiente lista (_esta lista está basada en algunas opiniones que sugieren, me gustaría saber en cuál están más deacuerdo)_:

**Más ship:**

a ) Desarrollar un poco más SoarinDash

b ) CheesePie

c ) Algún ship que sugieran

**La fiesta:**

a ) Sunset y sus amigas le juegan su venganza a Twilight, posteriormente Flash irá a consolarla

b ) Concurso de canto, Twilight se presenta y Flash queda sorprendido

c ) Tras una confusión con Flash, Twilight deja la fiesta temprano

**Adición de más personajes (cannon):**

a ) Villanos

b ) Secundarios

c ) Background

Depende de los votos, será añadido a la historia. Lo que sí, es que no tardaré en el siguiente, así que les pido este favor. Bien, eso es todo, y los leeré en el siguiente capítulo.

Bay!

: )


End file.
